Computer displays have used arrays of pixels to render and visually output information to users. With such arrays of pixels, angled lines that are presented on displays can have “jaggy” artifacts that result from representation of a line using discrete pixels. Anti-aliasing techniques have been used to represent some pixels having partial coverage with regard to a line by using various levels of opacity.